User blog:TSRITW/The Learningblocks Wiki Heroes
Remember, remember, the tenth of September. This is the team that defeats evil users and stuff! 'Members' 'Leaders' *'Rectangl’r' (founder and leader) *'Arithmeticker' (deputy leader) *'Car Puncher 7x9' (co-leader) *'Jaybird Dodger #004' (co-leader) 'Belcos' *'The Kool Gal XI' (belco) *'Memekai' (belco) 'The Others' *'33er' *'Ally-O Really Reads' *'C.K.O.' *'Cute Yoshi #101' *'Emily N-34' *'Faith 33-20' *'Hexadroid’s Tombstone' *'Lil’ Nick' *'Mad Manager' *'Mr. Job' *'Octoblock Wannabe' *'Rebecca Hit' *'Red Bird Bomb' *'Star Wars Fan CMXXVIII' *'Tea-Bee-Di Comedian' *'The Square Potato' *'The Untitled Maker' 'Ex-Villains' *'Numberblock-Dude' (formerly The 928 Guy) *'Repented TTT' 'Hero Variants and Reincarnations' *'The Kool Gal XII' *'Ally-P Really Writes' *'Arif Undercover' *'Arif Undercover II' *'Jorvin II' *'Reincarnated Numberblock-Dude' *'Rereincarnated Numberblock-Dude' *'The Other Untitled Maker' 'Fans (?)' *'Bee-Eff-Dee-Aye-1-2-3-4-5' *'Rammy' *'...That Guy' *'Yes, They Will Remember This' 'Dead Heroes' *'Abysmal One' 'Half-Heroes' *'BattleReviews': He’s okay, but he can be a jerk sometimes. Also, he has no idea what “'Rectangl’r'” means. *'Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': He was once an unsung hero, but now he’s a doofus who doesn’t know what the difference between a ripoff and an inspiration is. *'Real Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': Reincarnation of Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude. *'Actually Real Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': Reincarnation of Real Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude. *'This is the Last Reincarnation of Numberblock-Dude, I Promise': Reincarnation of Actually Real Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude. *'Numberblock-Dude’s Real Self': Numberblock-Dude’s real first account. 'Anti-Heroes' *'Alphablock M': He spammed, swore, and was really annoying in general. *'Another Delet’d Account WAN WAN FORE': He is really against E’s. I guess his favorite book is Gadsby. *'Awkward 2332': Replaced one of my images WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. *'Cloud -9': He doesn’t know what a “joke” is. *'Creepy Topher': Spammed unnecessary Fortnite stuff. *'DEATH C.A.P.T.': Sent death threats to Arithmeticker and Rectangl’r. *'Dumb Label': Created a spam page. *'Gab Crab (One)': Creates spam pages and reverts images. *'Gab Crab Two': Creates spam pages and reverts images. *'Gab Crab Three': Reincarnation of Gab Crab Two. *'Hawada the Devil': He edited the SpeedyDelete template... EVEN THOUGH HE’S NOT AN ADMIN AND WE DIDN’T GIVE HIM PERMISSION TO EDIT TEMPLATES! } *'King Roundabout': Can't tell the difference between CANON and FANON. *'Lucas the Moron': He replaced most of the NumberCollab pics without permission. *'آم': "Creates" fake templates. *'Me Wannabe': Mimicked me. Also a huge pain in the butt. *'Naidemoc': He’s not funny. *'Nanger Nolan': Spammed. *'Non-Canon Jammer': Added a non-canon pic. *'Quirk the Flame Sphere': Inserts false information. *'Rekoj': Just like Cloud -9 and Naidemoc, he’s not funny. *'Robutxian': Stupid-linked. *'Russian Doofus': Makes unnecessary links. *'Shameful V': Can’t tell the difference between “caption” and “link”. *'Spamming Queen I': She spams. A LOT. *'Spamming Queen II': Spammed. *'Spy Discussion': Made stupid discussions that no one cares about. *'Spy Discussion II': See Spy Discussion. *'Spy Discussion III': See Spy Discussion II. *'Striking Stupe': Striked Rebecca Hit just because she made Countryblocks. *'Stupid Memer': Made a meme that's NOT FUNNY. Like Lemon Car and Big Chungus. *'Tishie': Asks users their real name. *'Unepic Dragon Slayer I': Reverted Eleven’s gender change. *'Unepic Dragon Slayer II': Reincarnation of Unepic Dragon Slayer I. *'Unepic Dragon Slayer III': Reincarnation of Unepic Dragon Slayer II. *'Versus Gwen': He creates pages without an admin’s consent. *'Who’s Back, Back Again': He was kicked off the hero team by Arithmeticker, left the wiki because they're a drama queen, but they came back. *'Wrong McWrongface': Inserts false information and is a huge pain in the gluteus maximus. 'Villains' *'???' *'#144' *'A Mess of a Sleigh' *'Art Thief' *'Ath Bn Zvnh Bvlbvl' *'Barney the Vandal' *'Bee-Grade Vandal' *'Bruce’s Bully' *'Burnt Witch' *'Busted Burner' *'Convincing Liar' *'Crappy One' *'Deceiver' *'Deletd’s First Minion' *'Deletion Protestor' *'DiaNoob.png' *'Dick the Chestnut' *'D.I.G.S.' *'Donald’s Rival’s Ovaries' *'Dumb Blocker' *'Dumb Reaper' *'Dummy' *'Ear Rap(p)er' *'Eater 100' *'Errorist' *'Fake Hero' *'Flickerbish' *'Foker' *'Idiot' *'Info Thief' *'Infobox Remover' *'Jumpscarer' *'Kaydeekaydee' *'L is for Loser' *'Leblehcap Nnahoj' *'Little Vandal' *'Loomy’s Descendant' *'Losing Vandal' *'Naked-Questioning Moron' *'Negatively Wrong' *'News Faker' *'’Nother Naked-Questioning Moron' *'Number None' *'Odin Louge' *'Poopas #988' *'Probably TTT' *'Random Guy' *'Rant-O-Rama' *'Rectangl’r Hater' *'Rectangl’r Ranter' *'Roboty' *'Schmaldi the Schmupe' *'Spaminator' *'Spammer #45' *'Spammer #118' *'Spammer #125' *'Spamming Mess' *'Spimple Spammer' *'Step Squad Killer' *'Stripper' *'Super Pooper Spam' *'Tad’s Bully' *'The Category Hater' *'Time Trafailure' *'U-Don’t-Chews' *'Ultimate Ethan' *'Unsexy Saggy' *'Userlist Flooder' *'Vandal 11/11' *'VandalA' *'Vandaleno' *'Wiggler' *'Wronger Genderer' *'X-Treme Torture' *'Burglar?' *'Sixty-Ninth Spammer' *'Spammer CXI' *'Valt Vandalsy' *'Twenty-Day Torture' 'Exclamation Pointz' *'Angela Pointz' *'Beesley Pointz' *'Daniel Pointz' *'Ike Pointz' *'Jimbo Pointz' *'Moe Pointz' 'Instruction Ignorers' *'Instruction Ignorer 1' *'Instruction Ignorer 2' *'Instruction Ignorer 3' *'Instruction Ignorer 4' *'Instruction Ignorer 5' 'Long Namers' '9-Digits' *'Vandal #462089037' *'Vandal #602281541' *'Vandal #811038888' '11-Digits' *'Vandal #10851235223' *'Vandal #18225396129' *'Vandal #68173243247' *'Vandal #94196205159' '12-Digits' *'Vandal #114124136185' *'Vandal #138217234298' 'Complete Messes' *'Vandal #26006C646B7FD28F2429C52AAEA5AAF' *'Vandal #2601184C5005E47EC87BB4AC84C68D5' *'Vandal #2406E00124C412011D81D95B30BBC975' *'Vandal #2406E0076B94AC01F8E24976754C1904' *'Vandal #2406E0077D52CB01883D4CE58453F053' 'Methane Emission Gang' *'Bigbutt' *'Canadian Microwave' *'Deeeez' *'Dutch Oven' *'Fart Blaster #437' *'Fart Führer' *'Fartinski' *'Flokky the Fartman' *'Frïštęñßkŷ' *'Quaker Farts' *'Snickerclish' 'Swearingens' *'Swearingen I' *'Swearingen II' *'Swearingen III' *'Swearingen IV' *'Swearingen V' *'Swearingen VI' *'Swearingen VII' 'Tik Tak Torturers' *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.0' *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.25' *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.5' *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.75' *'Tik Tak Torturer 2.0' *'Tik Tak Torturer 3.0' 'Trolls' *'Troll 1' *'Troll 2' *'Troll 3' 'Unseen Villains' *'Unseen Villain #82713955' *'Unseen Villain #951512364' *'Unseen Villain #1122229165' *'Unseen Villain #1195632108' *'Unseen Villain #1402134190' 'YehguanocCms' *'All False, All False, All False' *'All Incorrect, All Incorrect, All Incorrect' *'All Wrong, All Wrong, All Wrong' 'Find-That-User 9001' 'Missions' #Saving Alphaland #Navbox Replacement #The Mystery of the Uneditable Haiku #Punchcar’s Voice Acting #'The Learning-Blocks Crossover' #'The Search for Patrick' 'The Tik Tak Torturing Times' #Arifmetikked #The Clock is Tikking #Tik Tak Torturer's Revenge #Tikking Off the Vandal #The Defeat AND Return of TTT #Nearing the End '#DeleteNotDelet Missions' #'Sneaky Rectangle' 'Spread the Message' #The Final Quiz 'Challenges' #Abacus (done by Arithmeticker) #Punchcar’s Six (done by Arithmeticker and C.K.O.) #The Voice of Nine and Sixteen (done by Arithmeticker and Faith 33-20) #The Greek Alphabet’s New Groove (done by Rectangl’r and Arithmeticker) #Digiblocks (done by Arithmeticker) #Cookie Contest (done by Rectangl’r) #MrYokai's Make-Your-Own-Cookies Contest (done by Rectangl’r and BattleReviews) #The 2018 Zero Challenge (done by Rectangl’r) #You Don't Know How to Make a Question Segue (done by Memekai) #Guess These Objects (done by Rectangl’r) #Metamorphawinners 'Our Own Template! :D' 'Activities' *Doing math and stuff *Fixing grammar *Saving Alphanumberland *Playing “'Darcie' Cake” — it’s Spongy Cake, but every “Spongy” is replaced with “'Darcie'”. *Making NumberArt *Searching for remnants and reincarnations of the Tik Tak Torturer *Playing “'Breop' Cake” — it’s Spongy Cake, but every “Spongy” is replaced with “'Breop'”. Category:Blog posts